battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arah
Arah is a Zen Master of the Dragon Clan. Background While she might appear somewhat frail, Arah is stronger than most men. During a run-in with a Wolf Clan patrol, Arah was seen doing battle with two massive black bears. She injured one of the bears enough to cause it to retreat, but, to the Wolf Clan's surprise, she felled the second bear with a precision arrow shot through its eye. Upon moving in to question Arah, who at the time was trespassing on Wolf Clan territory, the Wolf Clan patrol instantly learned to respect and fear her almost superhuman archery skills. From atop a tree, she managed to fire an arrow through the armor plates of one of the Wolf members. A similar shot a few seconds later proved that the first wasn't based on luck. In the end, it took the better part of a day for the Wolf patrol to flush Arah from the tree and subdue her. Arah is an archer without peer, and her skills overshadow even the Dragon Clan archers of old - her arrows move with a speed, accuracy, and force that terrify her foes. She carries a massive longbow that requires more than 120 pounds of draw strength to use. Flying from the oversized longbow, her arrows punch through armor and bone like stabbing spears. She traveled to this land from elsewhere, having met Kenji during his long exile. Somewhere in their shared past is a bond that links them, a blood debt or point of honor that led her to follow him home. A tall, slender woman, her manner is distant and cold, but for now she fights for the Dragon with all her heart and soul. Battle Gear Trivia * Arah appears in Kenji's Journey if the player chooses the western path going to Swan's pool if Kenji is in the Dragon path. Near to the town where Kenji and his companions have recently occupied, Arah is seen fending off several Wolf clansmen until Kenji and his forces comes to her aid and defeats them. After this, Arah reunites with Kenji after the latter's encounter with her in the past and by owing him to her life, she offers her services to the Dragon clan and assists Kenji and his forces in their assault against the Wolf clan and its fortifications. As long as the player can keep Arah alive until the end of the mission, she will be available from that point on in all future missions, being recruitable from the Keep. * During the Swan's pool mission (in the case of Dragon clan), either Arah or Garrin would join this mission depending on the region that has been chosen. * "Arah" means "direction" in Indonesian/Malay language. Quite resembling her accuracy and her ability to launch arrows that allow her to see distantly. Gallery Arah Concept.jpg|Arah Concept Art Arah 2 - Dragon Clan.jpg|Arah Concept Art Dragon Hero Arah.jpg|Arah Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"I hear"'' *''"I sense your purpose"'' *''"Hmmph.."'' *''"Guide my way"'' *''"I understand"'' *''"Like an arrow!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"To the target!"'' *''"Straight and true!"'' *''"For Kenji!"'' *''"Easy target"'' *''"I sense the enemy!"'' *''"The arrow flies!"'' Quotes (Kill) *''"Simple!"'' *''"Is that your best?"'' *''"Not even a fight!"'' *''"What now?"'' *''"Who's next?!"'' *''"No challenge!"'' Quotes (Heal) *''"You have my thanks"'' Quotes (Death) *''"This has been great..."'' *''"The shaft...breaks..."'' *''"I'm...sorry..."'' Category:Dragon Clan Category:Zen Masters